Chocolates
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by raiTonight29. Saat ia masih mengomel tentang cahaya mentari yang mengganggu, gundukan berlapis selimut dan bantal yang tidak beruntung ini ditendang hingga jatuh keluar dari kasur oleh sebuah kaki panjang berkulit kecokelatan. Sasuke memang bukan orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi. Tapi untungnya, si pirang bermata biru Naruto itu selalu bisa membuat harinya lebih baik.


**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Published: 18 November 2012**  
**Story-ID: 8714161**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own them.**  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Chocolates © raiTonight29**

* * *

**CHOCOLATES**  
raiTonight29

* * *

Sepasang mata obsidian merekah terbuka menyambut seberkas cahaya matahari pagi baru yang menerobos ke ruangan melalui jendela tepat di sisi ranjang, tempat di mana sebuah kepala berambut hitam berantakan sedang tersembunyi di bawah selimut. Sembari ia masih mengomel tentang cahaya mentari yang mengganggu serta kesengsaraan yang dibawanya kepada orang-orang yang malah membiarkan penutup jendela terbuka bagi serangan mereka, gundukan berlapis selimut dan bantal yang tidak beruntung ini terlihat bergerak sedikit sebelum ditendang hingga jatuh keluar dari kasur oleh sebuah kaki panjang berkulit kecokelatan.

Uchiha Sasuke berjuang keluar dari tumpukan selimut dan malah menabrak lantai sambil menggerutu, lalu ia memelototi gundukan lain yang masih berada di atas ranjang, bergumam tentang pembunuhan luar angkasa, sebelum gundukan yang sama berbalik membelakangi cahaya matahari yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sasuke melempar satu lagi tatapan tajam pada gundukan katun di atas ranjang itu sebelum ia bergerak keluar ruang tidur menuju kamar mandi yang berhubungan langsung dengan kamarnya. Ia berdiri di depan cermin yang berada di atas konter dan menatap pada dirinya yang berantakan sebelum ia mendesis dan mencemooh. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang biasa bangun pagi. Sayangnya dia juga bukan orang yang bisa tertidur lagi jika sudah terbangun, jadi dia akan selalu memaksa dirinya untuk memulai harinya sedini mungkin dengan bantuan lima cangkir kopi.

Memulai hari dengan cara yang berlawanan sama saja dengan melakukan penghinaan di mata sang Uchiha yang sedang kesal ini.

Ia melemparkan satu pandangan merendahkan lain pada penampilannya yang kusut sebelum ia mengedikkan bahu dan meraih sikat giginya yang berada di lemari penyimpanan kecil pada belakang cermin. Ia mengambil sikat gigi yang berwarna biru dari tempatnya di sebelah sikat gigi lain berwarna oranye, dan mulai menyikat giginya, sambil menutup kembali lemari itu.

Ia menyipitkan matanya pada satu titik yang bertumbuh di wajahnya dengan rasa jijik, melotot dengan mata yang hampir juling dengan harapan benda cacat berwarna merah mawar itu bisa menghilang. Jerawat sialan, kenapa malah tumbuh di hari seperti i—

"S'LAAAMAT PAGI, CINTAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasuke hampir tersedak sikat giginya saat Naruto berjalan ke dalam ruangan, dengan satu senyum lebar di wajah yang bertoreh garis di masing-masing pipinya, sembari ia menggaruk perutnya tanpa sadar.

Setelah melemparkan si pirang idiot itu tatapan yang bisa melelehkan baja, Sasuke kembali pada kegiatannya dan meludahkan sisa busa odol keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap kembali pada si pirang, kali ini dengan _sharingan_ yang berputar di matanya.

"Berserulah lebih keras lagi, _dobe_. Kurasa mereka yang di Suna belum sempat mendengarmu," ia mengancam, masih kesal dengan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang bisa benar-benar terbangun bersama matahari.

Tapi suasana hati Sasuke yang gelap tidak sedikitpun menakuti Naruto, dan dia malah bergerak maju, menabrakkan sebuah ciuman lembut ke dahi Sasuke, sebelum ia melenggang pergi untuk membuat sarapan.

Sasuke membilas mulutnya, menggelengkan kepala dan tidak mau mengakui adanya sebuah senyum yang terancam akan muncul di wajahnya kapan saja.

Ketika ia memasuki dapur beberapa menit setelahnya, sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia tidak terkejut saat mendapati satu set menu sarapan telah berada di atas mejanya (roti panggang, daging, telur dan pancake), dengan satu cerek kopi yang berada di atas konter, dan sebatang cokelat bersandar pada segelas penuh jus jeruk di sisi sarapannya.

Ia mendekati batangan cokelat itu dan menarik keluar catatan yang diletakkan di bawahnya.

_Musti buru-buru, brengsek!_

_Si tua Homura dan Koharu minta ketemu kemarin. Kalau tak salah soal tanda-tanda pemberontakan di desa kecil timurnya Konoha. Aku mau melakukan sesuatu untuk mengontrolnya sebelum ini jadi masalah besar._

_Aku cinta kau, dan nanti kita ketemu saat makan malam! 'Met Valentine!_

_Si Hokage_

Mungkin dia memang cinta pada si bodoh ini, tapi, dasar si tukang pamer itu, pikir Sasuke sambil ia cepat-cepat mengunyah seluruh sarapannya hingga serpihan terakhir. Ia mengenakan topeng ANBU-nya, menutupi senyum tulus yang merekah di wajah, lalu melesat.

—**FIN—**


End file.
